binan_koukou_chikyuu_boueibu_lovefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
LOVE FRIENDS
LOVE FRIENDS par le Earth Defense Club est l'une des character song du CD Let's Go!! LOVE Summer (CD). Elle est sortie en sigle le 19 août 2015. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400 px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Wow-oh-oh… (x3) oh-oh-oh-oh, oh! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! (Yumoto) Giragira natsu no, hajimarida! Biichi to yama to kamehameha! Dore su ka ne? (Saigo no Chige e… ) (En) Mendōda na ato wa, makaseta zo (eh!?) (Atsushi) Kyuu ni kika rete mo son'na… Etto futari wa dokogaī? (Io) Kosupa ga, inodeshitara Doko he demo maa… (Gyaru ga ireba!) (Io) Sore wa ii desu (Yumoto) Tonikaku saa, ikussu yo, minami no shima he! (chorus) LA LA LA Let's Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Natsu no man'naka Omatsurina (Wow wow wow, wow~) kaanibaru de Go Let's s Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ entenka ni Makenai kurai (Wow wow wow, wow~) Ai no saikou kion joushou, dodōn to! Kiroku koushin'na! LA LA LA LOVE Summer ♪ (Ryuu) Harubaru kitaze! aoi umi Biichi to ieba on'nadaro mizugi gyaru (umi to ieba kindesu yo?) (Yumoto) Kon'nani hareta sora kimochii ii ne (Zzz) (Atsushi) Ne~? Tteka nande ne terushi Mattaku shouganai ndakara… (Ryuu) Sou ieba aitsu dokoda? Sakki umi no ho ni… (uki wa motte…) Itta you na… ' '''Are yumoto!? ' '''Obore teru! Mada ' asasedaro!?' (Tasuketeeee!) (chorus) NA NA NA Here we go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Jiyuu kimama-suki katte ni (Wow wow wow wow…) Fesutibaru de Go Here we go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Kono yozora ni Ai wo moyase (Wow wow wow wow…) Ai no uchiage hanabi joushou, dododōn Tamaya Kagiya de NA NA NA natsu Summer ♪ Kitto onaji natsu wa mou nai n dakara Omoide wo Arubamu ni shiyou ''' '''Don'na hikari ni iroasenai Mabushi sugiru (chorus) Natsu ni shiyou ze! Let's s Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ natsu no man'naka Omatsurina (Wow wow wow wow…) Kaanibaru de Go Let's Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ yaketa hada ho Iyasu nonara (Wow wow wow wow…) Yappari onsendesho hiriri itai, kedo yakitsukeyou LA LA LA LOVE Summer ♪ Go Go!! |-| Kanji= Kanji どうしてだろう? 元気が出ない時 テストが面倒で嫌になった時 ほんの少し気疲れしたような時も 不意になぜか 足が向かうのはいつも… 負け続きで凹みそうで ブッキングが失敗しても 部室のドアを開ければ…みんな! 愛を歌おう 共に歌おう 一緒にいるだけで楽しくて そんな(気持ち) 愛と名付けてみたんだよ 手をつなごう 心つなごう どんなときも側にいるような そんな仲間を 大切に(大切に) これからも(これからも) ずっとずっと続けてゆこう めんどくさくても会いたいやつら 気を使わずにいられる仲間 そんな風に思ってくれてるみんな いつの間にか 誰も欠かせなくなった なんだかんだ女より お金よりも優先してる そう変われたのはきっと…みんな! 愛を咲かそう ここで咲かそう 自分より誰かを想えたら こんな(気持ち) 愛と呼ぶ以外ないのさ 手を合わそう 心合わそう 違うようでもどこかつながる こんな仲間を 離さずに(離さずに) この先も(この先も) もっともっと続けてゆこう 箱根「みんな!歌を歌うっすよ!」 由布院「はあ?なに言い出すんだユモト」 鬼怒川「そうだよ、それになにを歌うの?」 鳴子「私は構いませんよ、お金の歌なら」 蔵王「俺も女のためならいいぜ」 箱根「なんでもいいっす!俺はみんなと歌いたいんすよ!」 由布院「ったく、しょうがねえやつだな」 鬼怒川「はは。たまにはいいじゃない。ね、煙ちゃん」 鳴子「お金の歌でしょう」 蔵王「いいや、女の歌だ」 鳴子「おーかーね」 蔵王「おーんーなーだ」 箱根「決まりっすね!じゃあ…いち、に、さん、しっ!」 愛を歌おう 共に歌おう 一緒にいるだけで楽しくて そんな(気持ち) 愛と名付けてみたんだよ 手をつなごう 心つなごう 出会えたことがなによりうれしい そんな仲間を 大切に(大切に) これからも(これからも) 永遠に続けてゆこう さあほら愛は続いてく |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises Pourquoi est-ce? Les moments où je ne me sens pas si énergique Les moments où je deviens réticent à cause des examens Se sentir un peu fatigué de façon inattendue, Pour une raison quelconque L'endroit où mes pieds mènent est toujours ... La frustration due aux pertes continues Même si mes réservations échouent Quand la porte du club s'ouvre ... Tout le monde! Nous chantons d'amour, nous chantons ensemble Juste être ensemble est agréable (Ce sentiment) Nous l'avons appelé amour Branchez nos mains, Connectez nos coeurs Les amis qui sont toujours à mes côtés Précieusement (Précieusement) A partir de maintenant aussi (A partir de maintenant aussi) Continuons à faire notre chemin ensemble Ces gars que je veux voir même si c'est gênant Ces amis que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre soin de Ils pensent tous la même chose, Quand est-ce que cela a commencé? Ils sont devenus si importants Plus que cette fille ou l'autre Quelque chose que je priorise avant même l'argent Je suis devenu comme ça ... A cause d'eux! Bloom l'amour, Bloom il ici Si vous êtes en mesure d'en mettre un avant vous (Ce sentiment) Vous ne pouvez pas l'appeler autre chose que l'amour Joignez les mains de l'autre, correspondre les cœurs des uns et des autres Ils se connecteront d'une manière ou d'une autre, même s'ils ne semblent pas correspondre Ces précieux amis Je ne vais pas les laisser partir (je ne les laisserai pas partir) Même après cela (même après cela) Continuons à faire notre chemin ensemble "Toutes les personnes! Chantons ensemble!" "Quelle? Que dites-vous Yumoto " "Je suis d'accord, de quoi chantons-nous?" "Si c'est une chanson sur l'argent, ça me va" "Je vais bien avec n'importe quoi pour les filles!" "Ce n'est pas grave! Je veux juste chanter avec tout le monde! " "Que dites-vous, vous êtes un gars sans défense, n'est-ce pas?" "Haha, c'est bien de faire quelque chose comme ça de temps en temps, non? En-chan? " "C'est une chanson sur l'argent, n'est-ce pas?" "Pas question, c'est une chanson sur les filles!" "ARGENT" "FILLES" "Eh bien, c'est réglé avec! Maintenant ... un, deux, trois! " Nous chantons d'amour, nous chantons ensemble Juste être ensemble est agréable (Ce sentiment) Nous l'avons appelé amour Branchez nos mains, Connectez nos coeurs Les amis qui sont toujours à mes côtés Précieusement (Précieusement) A partir de maintenant aussi (A partir de maintenant aussi) Continuons notre chemin ensemble pour toujours Regarde maintenant! L'amour continue Références # https://binan-koukou-chikyuu-bouei-bu-love.wikia.com/wiki/LOVE_FRIENDS Navigation Catégorie:Character song Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Musiques